


Fan & Flame

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Zuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A training session takes a turn for the erotic. It always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan & Flame

His hands were hot on her skin, sliding down the curve of her hip and resting there with a gentle weight. His breath caressed the shell of her ear, stirring her hair, and heating her blood, even as it sent goosebumps shivering down her body.

“Grip it tight,” he whispered softly as his other hand slipped around her other side, fingers spreading across her rib cage. “Don’t let go.”

“It feels so hot.”

“It’s supposed to.” There was amusement in his voice.

A ghost of a smile hit her red lips, and she glanced back at him out of the corner of her eye, adjusting her hands. “Like this?”

His naked chest pressed against her back, warm and sweaty and muscular. She shivered a little as his hips shifted against her, the hand on her hip bringing her back against him.

“Yes,” he replied, his nose brushing her ear. “Let me lead you. Slowly, like we practiced.”

“Okay. I trust you.”

“I know you do.”

The low timbre of his voice made her body clench, warmth spreading within her like alcohol. She breathed in, trying to concentrate.

“One, two, three…” he counted down against her neck and then they were moving. His hands slowly guided her forward, her feet finding the patterns of the firebending forms with ease. His guiding hands molded and shaped her, dipping her forward into each stance. The burning fan in her hands cut dazzling arcs through the air before her, throwing off embers and heat enough to scorch her face.

They moved together, slowly sliding from one form to the other. His body was a solid wall against her, mirroring her.

“Good… Just like that,” he said as they turned in place, the fiery fan licking at the air as she turned it in a complicated pattern before her, but never close enough to burn. The air in the dojo was still, the sunlight streaming in through the windows filled with dancing dust motes.

“Again, faster,” he said as they completed the forms. Without thinking, she moved into the first stance again, his hands sliding along her body. Sweat popped out on her skin as they practically danced across the worn marble floor. When his hands slipped up her sides and slowly traced her arms, fingers clasping on her forearms, she let out a shaky breath.

“Keep going,” he rumbled in her ear and she bit her lip, her pulse jumping.

His hands guided her arms, the fan a whirl of fire now, as fast and hot as the blood rushing through her at his touch. She came to the end of the kata, but his hips shifted against hers, pushing her into the first form again. “Faster!”

She was lost in the movement, lost in the dance, in the fan and flame, in the heat of his hands on hers, and the hot grind of his body at her back, guiding hers with a commanding dominance. They ran through the forms twice more, at full speed, crossing the dojo like dancers in a ballroom.

She slid fluidly into the last form, feeling the power of the stance, her blood singing, muscles straining, sweat clinging to her skin. As she finished, she felt his hands clasp her hips, stopping her from moving into the pattern once again.

She stayed in the form, breathing hard, her arms outstretched, the fan burning in her hands, sending up smoke signals to the ceiling. His breath was equally hard against her ear, gusting along her sweaty skin, sending shivers down to her nipples, which hardened as hunger sparked in her.

“How was that?”

“Perfect. As always.”

“I have a good teacher,” she said, her lips quirking as she pushed her ass back into the cradle of his hips. He let out a rough little moan, his fingers tightening on her hips. “Want to go again?”

“Not exactly what I have in mind…” he said as he pushed his face against the length of her sweaty neck. She felt his mouth drag along her pulse point and shook in place, her eyes closing as her whole body thrilled at the contact.

“Zuko…”

He didn’t reply, just waved his hand at the fan, dampening the flames as he sank his teeth into her neck. She gasped and dropped the scorched weapon at their feet, immediately reaching back and sinking her fingers into his hair. Her whole body arched into the gentle pressure of his teeth in her flesh, sending little embers along her nerves and igniting the inferno that had been quietly smoldering within her all afternoon.

His other arm wrapped around her bare midriff, tugging her up and back against him until her toes were barely skimming the floor. His bite turned into a sensuous nibble, his mouth trailing up her neck to her ear. When he tugged her lobe into his mouth, it was all she could do not to melt in his arms.

“The door?” she asked breathlessly, as he lowered her to her feet again.

“Locked,” he said as she turned in his arms.

“Good,” Suki grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. “So what exactly did you have in mind?”

Zuko’s eyes sparked with heat and he let a ghost of a smile cross his lips for a moment, then bent down, sliding his mouth over hers with ease. She moaned into him, into his heated kiss. She could sense his eagerness, the fire beneath his skin as he pulled her to him, flesh against bone until there was no disentangling them.

She kissed him just as eagerly, feeling the press of his excitement digging into her hip. When she turned her head, gasping for air, Zuko eagerly moved his mouth to her neck, kissing his way down to her breasts. He scattered kisses across her breasts as his hands caressed her back and came down, clutching her ass with a kneading pressure.

Zuko slowly lowered himself to his knees in front of her, his mouth sliding down her stomach, tongue swirling into her belly button with a hot, wet sensation that had her squirming forward. Zuko’s mouth went lower, pushing between her legs. He kissed at her through her pants and then looked up at her.

A simmering grin cross his lips again, and then grasped the front of her pants, tugging her to her knees with a hard yank. She went willingly, laughing as he caught her in his arms, and then slowly lowered her onto her back on the marble.

She hissed when her back met the cold stone. “It’s freezing!”

“Let me warm you up then,” Zuko said, pushing her legs apart and lowering himself down between them. He kissed her again, lingering, his tongue slowly massaging against hers. Her hands caught his waist, pulling him into her as she lifted her hips up off of the floor, grinding against him. He groaned at the contact and reached up, unbuttoning her halter top and freeing her breasts. He kissed her deeper, then released her, bending to pull one of her breasts into his mouth.

She gasped, bucking into him again, her head digging into the floor as she arched her neck. He rolled her nipple in his mouth, tugging on it, scoring it with his teeth until she was practically panting from the sensation. It was too much at once, and he knew it all too well.

He released her, moving to her other breast. He flicked her nipple with the tip of his tongue, teasing it until it was was aching, red and hard. Then he slowly pulled it into his mouth, glancing up at her as he swirled it in the heat of his mouth. Her hips lifted, rubbing against his as the sensation became too much for her to bear again.

She grasped his hair, pulling him off of her as a deep shudder spilled out along her skin and centered between her legs, where the wet heat was becoming unbearable. “You know what that does to me.”

Zuko slanted a kiss over her mouth, and then tickled her sides, making her squirm beneath him, a laugh bursting out of her and against his lips. “Trust me, I know…”

“Oh, you bastard…” she laughed as he caught her hands and pinned them to the floor above her head. She lifted her head, but he teased her mouth with his own, pulling back just as her lips touched his, and then surging forward, claiming a hard, deep kiss that had her melting into him. He released her hands and she wrapped them around his neck. Zuko’s hand molded her curves again, catching on the waistband of her pants.

He slid her pants and underwear off of her, pulling back to sit up and tug them off all of the way. He bit down on his lower lip and she crooked her finger, beckoning him forward. He didn’t need the encouragement though, grasping her and rolling them both so that she was straddling him.

“Damn, this floor is freezing!”

“Told you,” she said, settling over him, her hips rolling back and forth, putting pressure on his cock, which was digging into her inner thigh. She sat up, her hands walking down his chest. She loved the sight of Zuko beneath her, his long dark hair spread out on the golden marble, sweat glistening on his pale skin. She shook her head as she rubbed against him. “Why do we always end up here?”

“What do you mean?” he asked with an amused expression on his face, his fingers rubbing her thighs.

“This was _supposed_ to be a training session. Totally professional.”

“It was professional!” he protested. “I can’t help it if I can’t keep my hands off of my irresistible wife. I was a goner the minute you told me to light your fan on fire.”

Suki shook her head and leaned forward, her hair spilling across half of her face. “ _That_ turned you on? You’re too easy.”

“Only when it comes to you,” Zuko said, capturing her mouth with his own. She kissed him deeply, letting her own hunger for him show. He wasn’t the only easy one. All he had to do was look at her sometimes, and she was ready to straddle him. Marriage agreed with them. Sometimes several times a day.

Zuko made a soft moan against her mouth, his arms wrapping around her waist. Without ceremony, he yanked her lower body forward, breaking the kiss as he tugged her forward over his face. Suki gasped at the suddenness of it, as he buried his face between her legs with a growling moan. His tongue pushed into her flesh, parting her with a long, probing lick that ended with a teasing tickle against her clit. She bent forward, grasping his hair, looking down at him as she straddled his face.

“ _Ahhhhgh_ , Zuko!”

Zuko sucked her clit into his mouth with a hard pressure, causing her whole body to shudder, her mouth opening wordlessly. When he released her, he turned his head, kissing her wet thigh.

“Mm…” he mumbled, and then teased her with the tip of his tongue again. She writhed in place, leaning back as the pleasure spun and dipped along her nerves. Zuko’s hands reached up and caught hers, and then tugged them behind her back, along his stomach and into the waistband of his pants.

She laughed breathlessly at his eagerness, pushing her hands inside and grasping his cock. He was half-hard already and wet with pre-cum. His hips lifted off of the floor, into the heat and grip of her hand. As his tongue teased the hard bud of her clit, she stroked him with her hand, hardening him even more.

“Right there… Oh… YES!” The words came tumbling out of her mouth in a torrent of breathy moans and gasps as he teased her clit. She tilted her hips back, stroking his cock as his whole pelvis lifted into her hand. His tongue swirled around her until she was practically vibrating, wetness coating her thighs and his face. He licked down, tongue darting inside of her, lapping at her and then coming back to her clit. She let go of his cock, grasping his hair as she felt everything inside of her quickening with a sudden, wet spark.

Orgasm gripped her, making her squirm and clamp her thighs on Zuko’s head, shuddering as he gave her clit one last deep suckle.

He released her, kissing her thighs again, and then he was moving her again, repositioning her on the cradle of his thighs as he sat up. He pushed his pants down his hips, and she felt his cock nudge against the wet flesh between her legs. She put her arms around his neck, her forehead against his.

“You drive me crazy,” Zuko said and then kissed her. At the same time, she pushed her hips down and back, sliding down his cock with a shudder that went through them both.

His hands caressed her skin, warm and rough, pulling her to him as her hips ground down and back against his. He filled her with each rise and fall of her hips, her thighs clenching on his. Her tongue slowly rolled against his tongue, tasting herself on his lips. Her nails dug into his shoulders, their bellies sticking together.

His hips shifted, the tip of his cock pressing into her with a wet slide that had her gasping against his mouth. He kissed down her throat, marking her in little nips.  
“Good…just like that,” she breathed as her body clasped his. Zuko spread his hand on her lower back, pulling her down on him. She breathed into his ear, tangling her hand in his hair again.

He kissed her hard, their bodies moving to the rhythm of their racing hearts. Everything was warm, the friction of his body inside of hers like fire, coursing through her veins. She gave herself up to it, her eyes rolling back in her head as her head tipped back, her body arching into his as he thrust into her again and again.

“I’m going to…”

“Yes!”

Zuko groaned and buried his face against her neck, coming inside of her with a bone-deep shudder that vibrated through her whole body. She gasped with him, lost in him for a long moment, her body clamping on his as he came.

He finally lifted his head after a few hard breaths, his eyes a bit glassy, his lips open and wet. His skin was flushed, the color of his cheeks matching the angry red of his scar.  He stared at her for a long moment and tugged her forward, kissing the tip of her nose, the way he always did after he orgasmed.  It was one of her favorite quirks of his.

He nuzzled her lips, the scent of sex, sweat and fire swimming on the air. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she said, smoothing his sweaty hair out of his face. She kissed him, and then lifted off of him. She felt wetness trickle down her thigh. Zuko caught her around the waist and pulled her down across his body as he lay back on the floor. She broke the kiss, resting her head on his shoulder. Zuko’s hands trailed along her skin, making little fiery patterns as she caught her breath.

“How was it?”

“Incredible,” he replied in a dreamy voice, but she smacked his stomach.

“Not the sex, idiot. The training.”

“Oh, that! Great. You’ve got the forms down, although I don’t know why you want to learn to fight like a firebender. You’re already an expert.”

“Well, learning different styles of fighting and how to counter it is part of our training as a Kyoshi Warrior.  We have to be prepared for everything. If I can fight like a firebender and incorporate my fan into it, maybe I can create a whole new style of fighting.”

“Sounds exhausting,” Zuko said with a yawn. She lifted her head and stared at him in amusement.

“Are you falling asleep? Your pants are down around your thighs and we’re naked in the dojo.”

“I had a tough workout,” he drawled. “Just give me five minutes.”

“Lazy little Fire Lord,” she said, clucking her tongue. “I don’t know how you ever manage to get anything done.”

“I blame you…seducing me with your feminine wiles,” he mumbled as his eyes drifted closed.

“Oh? If it bothers you so much, we don’t ever have to have sex ever again.”

His eyes snapped open. “I didn’t say that!”

Suki laughed and put her head down on his chest. “That’s what I thought.”

Zuko chuckled a bit. After a few moments, she heard him snoring lightly and rolled her eyes. She looked up at him with an exasperated grin, but snuggled down on him just the same.

“Five minutes,” she agreed, her own eyes drifting closed, the scent of their lovemaking drifting around her like dust motes in the sunlight.

_(end)_

 


End file.
